1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microcutting device for cutting or incising a minute sample of organisms, such as egg cells and protozoa, and so forth under microscopic observation or the like; and a method of cutting or incising the minute sample using this device.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-85018 discloses a conventional microcutting device for cutting or incising a minute sample of organisms, such as egg cells and protozoa, and the like. This device is made of a thin film plate formed by use of a semiconductor manufacturing technique. Thus made microcutting device is sharper than a metal-blade incision device and is suitable for incising microorganism samples, while being capable of mass production.